The present invention relates to a metal frame for chairs with tubular elements.
Metal frames for chairs with tubular elements are already known which comprise two elements shaped like an inverted U, which form the legs, two L-shaped elements, which form the support for the seat and the back and are each arranged next to one of the preceding elements, and two rod-like cross-members, which are arranged in a lower region so as to join portions of the inverted U-shaped elements and of the L-shaped elements.
These elements are currently assembled and joined one another by resting the cross-members against the inverted U-shaped elements and the L-shaped elements, whose cross-section is normally substantially ellipsoidal, and by then performing gas welding with deposition of weld material, for example electric continuous-wire welding.
The problem currently found in this type of structure is indeed caused by the type of welding, which requires long execution times and the consumption of material related to the wire and to the gas.
This, in terms of cost containment, is currently an important aspect, since chairs using the above described structure are rather widespread commercially and are manufactured by several companies, and therefore their costs are highly influenced by the presence of competition.